The Great Picture Show (2027)
The Great Picture Show (2027) is a Upcoming 2027 Movie that will be released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies/Nick Jr and Paramount Home Video and Nicktoons. The Movie centers around a Artist of France Trying to Find His Way In Life Through His Paintings.The Movie is based on the Life of Van Gogh. The Little Bear Movie 4 was to be released in 2027 but was delayed another year after this Movie was announced. Plot Jean Pierre is a Young Artist Living in France and hes trying to find out the meaning of life through his paintings.He also wants to become a Famous Artist one day and become famous in France and throughout the World.However, after he is scammed and His Paintings are stolen by a "Painting Collector" Jean must save his paintngs before they are gone forever. Cast *Justin Timberlake as Jean Pierre *Bryan Cranston as "The Painting Collector"/Abel Leopold: A Scam Arist and Painting Thief who's goal is to scam famous artists of their paintngs around France and sell them for thousands of dollars overseas.He is also the (Former) Main Antagonist as the True Main Antaongist isnt revealed until later on. *Steve Zahn as The Head Honcho-Abel's Head Hencemen who is extremley dumb and doesnt make good descions.At the End,he betrays Abel and throws the Paintngs into the fire. *Mark Hamill as Bradley Bellfounder-A Painting Expert in France and Jean Pierre's Inspiration. *Vincent Cassell as Von Claude-The Secondary Antagonist and Jean Pierre's Rival.He is a Famous French Artist who is liked by Everyone and loves to make fun of Jean Pierre and refer to his paintings as lousy Mistakes of a Failure.He later gets defeated by Jean Pierre when he is exposed as a Fraud and he is dragged away by a Angry Mob. *Jim Cummings as Devaude-A Local Painter and Jean Pierre's Best Friend. *Tim Curry as The Marketer-The True Main Antagonist and The Boss Of Abel and The Head Honcho.He is known as The King of Stolen Paintings and is the One who caused Jean Pierre's Paintings to be stolen in the First Place.He has some of his paintings kept to be sold for money overseas while he has the Useless Ones Burned.He takes Great Interest in Jean's Paintings and has them billed for thousands of Dollars in a Secret Location somewhere along the African Coast.He is defeated By Jean Pierre in the End and falls into the Moat where he is drug out by Abel and The Head Honcho and is locked in the Dungeon with them by the French King. *Patrick Warburton as Lizardo-A French Muscule Man and someone who likes to pick on Jean Pierre for fun rather than Sport. *Charlie Alder as Maximus-One of The Marketer's Painting Thieves who failed to steal a Painting for The Marketer.He is seneteced to be eaten by The Markter's Pet Tiger. *Troy Baker as Edgardo-Another one of the Marketer's Painting Thieves. *Rob Paulsen as a Unnamed Painting Thief. *Michael Caine as The French King-The Head King Of France who sentences The Marketer and His Thieves To The Dungeon. *Djimon Honunsou as Edzel-The Mysterious Painting Buyer who The Markter sells one of Jean's Paintings to overseas. *Celine Dion as Mrs. Pierre-Jean Pierre's Mother and the One who taught him to paint and insipire to become a artitst *Russell Brand as The Artist Exhibitator Guide. *Frank Welker as Dogcatcher/Artist/Unnamed Painting Theif. Soundtrack *Les Pecheurs de Perles-George Bizet (Opening Theme) *World Of Color-Celine Dion *Everybody wants to Paint My Picture-Shawn Colvin *My Paintings-Tim Curry *I Will Survive-Demi Lovato *Cant Stop The Feeling-Justin Timberlake (ending credits theme) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:2027 Category:2027 films